Spiritual Will
Spiritual Will (Or 'Psychic power') is an offensive force that is the product of the electric currents of a strong brain, and powerful emotion. These two forces (Known as Mind and Soul to most Spirit Mages), used properly, can cause tremendous damage to the material objects, but can slo be used to regenerate, and to change the form of matter. This force is equally powerful in all humans, but methods of how to use it is different in every human. Being that knowledge of Spiritual Will's existence is unknown to the bulk of the wasteland's population, plus the fact that any evidence is usually conceal with controversy and superstition, a person may go through their entire life without even knowing of their abilities. The humans who practice this force are known as Spiritual Mages, Shamans and sometimes Wizards. Methods of use --- Dangers --- Types Offensive Offensive Spiritual power is the most powerful, but is also the most dangerous and hardest to use. This class of psychic power has two sub-categories, "Energy", which manipulates the form of a material object, usually for a destructive purpose, with a negative emotion, or "spirit" launching itself at the target, using the psychic lance as a bridge, with the bridge itself taking the form of an energy, and "Mental", where the negative emotion possesses the mind of the target, using an emotionally bonded object (such as a necklace or charm) of the opponent as a bridge. The known forms of offensive energy include: ''Energy'' Lightning The electrons vibrate and bounce of each other to produce an electric current, the electrons are spiritually moved, and the offensive emotion lunces out across the "bridge" of lightning. Even without the negative spirit launching against the opponent, the lightning itself is still very dangerous. This skill is favoured by spiritual mages because it can be used in any kind of environment. Using this skill requires tremendous amounts of practice, being that the spirit may not enter the lightning bridge in time, and instead damaging the manipulator, or the lightning taking a different path of less resistance, completely missing the intended target. Fire The most common of offensive power, fire is a chemical reaction where a fuel source reacts with the oxygen in the air, and the reactant being a spark. The "fuel" source is in fact the negative emotion required to damage a target, and the spark is generated from the brain. Fire power can be used in many ways, from the simple "fireball" techniques, to the more advanced " flamethrower" techniques. Fire spiritual power can appear without the manipulator even touching the flame, the spirit itself travelling through the earth and reaching the target, a method famously called "Fire pits", or "Fissures". With enough skill, the manipulator can launch lava at their opponents. The dangers of this skill can be the negative emotion not being powerful enough to keep the fire reaction occurring, and therefore burning the manipulator 9the reaction using their skin as a fuel source). It is also advised to not use this power in oxygen-poor environments. Light The most powerful and hardest to use power, light power draws in light energy from around the manipulator and focusses it into a single, powerful lance, that can punch holes through tanks. The negative emotion travels across the bridge just as soon as the light is touching both the manipulator and the target, causing an explosion. This power can also be "charged", where the light builds up until the manipulator wishes to launch it. The downsides of this power can include the light dissapating while the spirit has not reached the target, and therefore hurting, and often killing the manipulator. Also very important is that this power is impossible to be used in dark environments. Other Powers There are by far a lot more offensive psychic powers in existence, including air and water, but are very rarley used as without the negative spirit these substances do very little damage upon the target. Another known form of psychic energy is rock (or a similar substance) as a plasma state of matter, which can melt an opponent in mere seconds. ''Mental'' (Mind control and etc) Defensive Defensive spiritual will is a simple form of psychic power primarily used to deflect or absorb the effects of Offensive Psychic power. (Blocking energy, force feilds, etc) Passive (Levitation, flight, night vision, etc) Regenerative (Healing both people and rebuilding objects) Other effects on the material universe Ghosts A ghost is an alleged non-corporeal manifestation of a dead person. It is often thought to be a manifestation of the spirit or soul of a person which has remained in the material universe after death. The spirits of these individuals are believed to have remained on earth to complete a certain task, the powerful emotion of their reluctance to leave has kept them on this side of the material plane. Poltergeists When a person dies in a powerful rage at the time of death, that person is believed by some to come back to fulfill that vengeance. In some cases, the vengeance is too strong to let go or forgive, and the metaphysical ghost becomes a "poltergeist", in which the newly formed ghost can affect solid objects, and in some cases are deadly. According to yet another opinion, ghosts and poltergeists are "recordings." When there is a powerful emotion, sometimes at death and sometimes not, a recording is believed to be embedded into the fabric of time, and this recording will continue to play over and over again until the energy embedded disperses. Category:All Content